Future Chocolate
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu lakukan... jika kamu terbangun di tempat yang berbeda, dengan tubuh yang lebih dewasa, dalam keadaan berbadan dua, dengan seorang anak perempuan memanggilmu Mama, dan... seorang pria asing yang rupanya adalah... suamimu! Itulah yang di alami seorang gadis bernama Lucy Heartfilia. Bad summary/AU/Family's life. RnR?


Halo! ^^

Masih inget sama author yg satu ini...? Nggak! #pundung..

Yah... kalau minna tidak ingat sama Nana... Nana juga nggak heran... -_-

Nana yang tadinya Hiatus, kini sudah kembali lagi! xDD

Etoo... mungkin ada yang mikir, "Ni author bukannya lanjutin fic-fic sebelumnya, malah bikin fic baru!"

#pundung lagi... Gomennasai... Nana tahu Nana harusnya lanjutin fic Nana, bukannya malah bikin cerita baru...

Tapi... setiap Nana mau lanjut Eternal dan Is He Really That Nerd? selalu kepikiran sama fic ini! T3T

Jadilah... daripada nggak bisa konsen lanjutin fic lain, mending Nana bikin ini dulu deh...

Dan... Nana minta maaf sudah menghilang selama lebih dari sebulan... -

Dan juga Nana minta maaf karena... membuat... yah... kalian akan tahu setelah membacanya...

Anyways! Happy Reading~

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Future Chocolate

By Nnatsuki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, Future's life, Family's life.

Chapter 1

**.**

Rrrr… Rrrr…

"Ya ampun! Pagi-pagi sudah ada panggilan masuk saja!" Keluh sebuah suara feminim sambil meraih sebuah ponsel yang menjadi sumber keluhannya di pagi hari ini. Jelas dari warna suaranya, pemilik suara itu adalah seorang gadis.

Gadis itu menekan tombol terima, "Halo?"

"_Lucy? Syukurlah kau menjawabnya…_ "

Blush!

Muncul rona merah tebal di kedua pipi putih si penerima panggilan, yang di ketahui bernama Lucy.

"H-hai! Ada perlu apa, Sting-kun?" Jawab Lucy terbata.

Sekarang, kita tahu siapa nama si pemanggil, Sting.

"_Yah… maaf sebelumnya jika aku mengganggumu, tapi apa kau ada waktu hari ini, Lucy?"_

Lucy terperajat mendengarnya, '_Ada apa ini?! Kenapa Sting-kun tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?_' Batin Lucy.

"A-aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini! Hanya ingin berdiam di rumah!"

"_Souka! Baguslah! Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu satu jam dari sekarang!"_ Jelas Sting.

"H-hai!"

Tuttt…. Tuttt…

Lucy membisu. Matanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan tak percaya.

Apapun alasannya, ini jelas ajakan kencan!

Dan jika ada kata 'kencan', maka pasangan katanya adalah 'sempurna'!

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Lucy meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja kecil yang terletak di sebelahnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian, menguar wangi _strawberry _dari kamar mandi dan jelas sumber utamanya adalah seorang gadis bernama Lucy yang baru saja mendapat ajakan 'kencan'.

Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Mulut mungilnya menyenandungkan nada-nada ceria yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya pagi hari.

Lucy yang bernama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia adalah seorang siswi Fiore Academy kelas 2. Gadis cantik yang pintar, baik, periang, dan… terkenal di kalangan para siswa. Bahkan memiliki _fans club_ sendiri.

Namun sudah merupakan rahasia umum bagi teman-temannya bahwa gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ dan bermata cokelat besar ini tengah menaruh hati kepada pemuda yang tadi meneleponnya, Sting.

Sting dengan kepanjangan Sting Euclife, siswa Fiore Academy kelas 2. Sekelas dengan Lucy. Kapten tim basket putra Fiore Academy, yang mempunyai penggemar yang tak terhitung.

Bagaiman perasaan Sting? _No body knows_… dia pemuda yang cukup sulit di tebak pikirannya.

Namun jelas Lucy memiliki peluang yang cukup besar!

Kini kita kembali ke Lucy! Lucy kini telah siap dengan _Kimono Jacket_ berwarna biru lembut yang sebelumnya di lapisi dengan kaus berwarna kuning yang tidak terlalu terang. _Silk Satin Pants_ berwarna hitam. Dan _Platform Sandals_ berwarna biru.

Lucy tersenyum memandangi pantulan dirinya. Sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya gadis manis ini bernyanyi kecil, lengkap dengan senyum cantiknya.

Setelah di rasa rapi, Lucy merapikan kembali sisirnya ke dalam kotak riasnya. Lucy lalu berjalan empat langkah ke tempat rak penyimpanan tas berpergiannya. Pilihannya jatuh kepada _Trendy bag_ berwarna biru langit.

Lucy lalu memasukkan ponsel, dompet, tisu, _head set_, dan tak lupa, barang yang tak pernah absen dalam tas berpergiannya, novel.

_Ready for the date now!_

"Lucy! Ada tamu untukmu!" Suara yang cukup keras terekam ke telinga Lucy. Mamanya.

"Aku datang, ma!" Lucy segera melesat ke pintu kamarnya. Menuruni tangan dengan cepat (Syukurlah dia tak sampai jatuh).

Sampailah Lucy ke ruang tamu. Duduk di kursi tamu seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_, namun lebih muda dari miliknya, mata dengan warna biru. Dengan sebuah bekas luka di sebelah kanan dahinya.

"Hei Lucy! Maaf aku mengajakmu pergi tiba-tiba!" Ujar Sting tersenyum ramah.

Semburat halus mulai muncul di wajah Lucy, demi menyembunyikan semburatnya Lucy menunduk ke bawah, "Ta-tak apa! Aku juga tidak sibuk kok!"

"Kalau begitu, bibi… saya permisi mengajak Lucy keluar. Saya janji akan mengantarkan Lucy sebelum hari gelap!" Tutur Sting sopan sambil membungkuk ke arah ibu Lucy.

"Aih! Terima kasih sudah mengajak Lucy keluar, Sting-kun! Tolong jaga dia, ya!" Pesan ibu Lucy.

"Tentu saja, bibi! Nah Lucy, pamitlah pada ibumu!"

"Mama! Aku pergi dulu! Aku janji tidak akan pulang terlambat!" Tutur Lucy.

Ibu Lucy tersenyum seraya mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi putrinya, "Mama percaya padamu, Lucy! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Baiklah! kami berangkat!" Pamit keduanya keluar dari rumah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Balas ibu Lucy sambil melambai pelan.

Lucy dan Sting berjalan menuju mobil milik Sting. Sting dengan senang hati membukakan pintu untuk Lucy.

"Ne Sting-kun… kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lucy penasaran setelah Sting memasuki mobil.

"Ah! Soal itu, rahasia! Kau akan tahu segera!" Tanggap Sting sambil menarik sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celana _Jeans_-nya.

"Selama perjalanan, pakailah ini!" Pinta Sting melambai-lambaikan sapu tangannya.

Lucy menaikan satu alisnya, "Itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk membatasi pengeliatanmu selama perjalanan, sudah kubilang kan! Rahasia!" Jelas Sting.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kurang setuju dengan peraturan yang di ajukan Sting.

"Ayolah Lucy! Aku janji kau akan menyukai tempat tujuan kita!" Ujar Sting memohon.

"Baiklah… "

Sting tersenyum lebar mendengar kesepakatan Lucy. Dia langsung memakaikan sepu tangan itu mengelilingi mata indah Lucy.

"Bersabarlah Lucy! Aku janji kau akan menyukainya!"

-000XXX000-

"Sting-kun! Kita sebenarnya mau kemana, sih?!" Tanya Lucy untuk kesekian kalinya. Lucy mulai gusar karena baginya terasa sudah seharian di pakaikan _blindfold_ ini. Walaupun Sting bilang baru satu jam waktu yang terlewat.

"Sabarlah Lucy! Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai!" Jawab Sting dengan nada bersemangat. Tangan kanannya menuntun tangan kiri Lucy, tanpa di sadarinya sepasang rona merah telah _exist_ sejak beberapa menit yang lalu di balik balutan sapu tangan.

Bukan hanya karena tangannya tengah di genggam Sting, faktor yang mengakibatkan semburat Lucy adalah wangi parfum yang biasa di pakai oleh Sting terasa sangat kuat dan menenangkan bagi Lucy.

"Sebentar lagi Lucy!" Ujar Sting.

Lucy semakin penasaran akan tempat yang akan di datangi oleh mereka berdua. Hatinya telah berdegup tak karuan akan khayalan-khayalan ala novel _romance_ memenuhi kepalanya.

"Kita sampai! Kau boleh membukanya sekarang!" Seru Sting.

Lucy menghela nafas lega. Dengan cekatan Lucy membuka balutan sapu tangan yang sangat ingin di lepasnya dari menit pertama di pakai.

Setelah pengeliatan Lucy benar-benar kembali , matanya membesar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Mereka berada di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga yang berwarna-warni layaknya pelangi yang di lukis di bumi. Namun yang paling menarik dan menyejukan mata adalah ribuan kupu-kupu bersayap menakjubkan mengelilingi taman bunga ini. Pemandangan alam yang sangat luar biasa!

"Umm… kau suka…?" Tanya Sting ragu-ragu.

Lucy menoleh ke arahnya, senyum manisnya telah terpahat sempurna, "Aku sangat menyukainya! _Arigatou_ Sting-kun!"

Sting tersenyum lebar, senang rencananya sukses, "_Douita_! Ohya Lucy! Tunggulah sebentar!" Tiba-tiba Sting berlari ke arah berlawanan.

Lucy sempat bingung melihatnya, namun menuruti perintah Sting untuk menunggu. Lucy berjalan hati-hati ke arah semak bunga yang paling banyak di datangi kupu-kupu.

Senyumnya semakin lembut melihat sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang menari di udara bagai _Ballerina_ handal. Tak di sangka seekor kupu-kupu kecil hinggap di jari telunjuknya. Tanpa takut Lucy memandangi kupu-kupu yang sayapnya berwarna biru terang. Mengingatkannya akan warna langit yang cerah.

"Lucy!" Panggilan keras namanya membuat kupu-kupu di jari Lucy terbang pergi. Lucy menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang jelas milik Sting.

"Ada tempat yang lebih hebat lagi! Ayo kesana!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Sting langsung menarik tangan Lucy dan berlari cepat.

Lucy yang tak siap dengan gerakan mendadak itu mengeluarkan pekikan kaget. Kakinya kesulitan untuk mengikuti kecepatan lari Sting.

"Sting-kun! Jangan terlalu cepat! Aku bisa-" Namun kalimatnya terpotong karena pemandangan baru di depannya.

Sebuah ladang bunga yang lebih rendah dari posisi mereka berdua. Ladang bunga matahari indah yang membentuk hamparan warna kuning.

Namun yang paling mengejutkan bukanlah itu.

Melainkan ladang bunga ini telah sengaja di bentuk sehingga di bagian tengahnya membentuk kalimat…

_Want to go out with me?_

Lucy memandang Sting tak percaya. Sting menganguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Will you, Lucy_…?"

-000XXX000-

"Lalalalalala~" Suara merdu yang melantunkan datang riang dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil terus tersenyum bahagia. Si gadis bahagia itu jelas adalah Lucy

"Wah! Wah! Bahagia sekali ya anak ibu." Canda ibu Lucy.

"Hihi! Mama bisa saja!" Balas Lucy tersipu.

Lucy tengah membantu ibunya membuat makan malam, ayahnya yang merupakan pengusaha terkenal lebih banyak makan malam diluar. Jadi hanya Lucy dan ibunya yang menyantap makan malam di rumah.

"Ne mama... Menurutmu apa papa akan menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sting-kun...?" Tanya Lucy.

Ibu Lucy yang tengah memotong sayuran sesaat memandang anak gadisnya yang tengah menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Sting-kun anak yang baik. Dia sopan, ramah dan bisa di percaya. Mama yakin papa akan menyukainya!"

Lucy tersenyum mendengar pendapat ibunya. Dia juga sangat setuju. Sting pasti akan mendapatkan kesan yang baik di mata ayahnya.

"Ibu juga berharap hubungan kalian bisa lebih serius nantinya~" Goda ibu Lucy.

"Mama!"

Ibu Lucy tertawa kecil. Lucy hanya menggeleng kecil sambil berusaha menahan semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Jika ibunya sudah menggodanya seperti ini, bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?

_Well_… Lucy harus mempersiapkan mentalnya di goda oleh teman-temannya besok di sekolah.

"Nah Lucy! Duduklah di kursi! Sisanya biar mama yang mengurusnya," Perintah ibunya.

Lucy menganguk. Tangannya meletakan mangkuk sayuran terakhir yang setelahnya tangan yang sama menarik sebuah kursi di dekatnya yang menghadap ibunya sehingga Lucy bisa mengamati ibunya.

Rrrr…. Rrrr….

Lucy mengambil ponselnya yang di taruhnya di kantung celana pendeknya. Melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan ke nomor ponselnya membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

**From : Sting Euclife **

_Hei Lucy! Selamat malam! Kau sudah makan malam?_

Pipi Lucy memerah melihat kepedulian… emmm, pacar barunya itu. Dengan tersendat-sendat dia mengetikan balasan pesan untuk Sting.

**From : Lucy Heartfilia**

_Selamat malam, Sting-kun. Aku dan mama sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Makanlah makanan sehat! Jangan makan makanan instan! _

Menekan tombol _send_, Lucy meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja makan sambil memandangi jam yang ada di dapur menghitung berapa lama Sting akan membalas pesannya.

Empat puluh detik kemudian, balasan Sting datang.

**From : Sting Euclife**

_Haha! Aku mengerti, manis! Wah! Pasti masakan buatanmu enak! Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya!_

Semburat di pipi Lucy bertambah tebal setelah membaca pesan…. emmm, pacarnya.

**From : Lucy Heartfilia**

_Tidak, masakanku masih kalah dari masakan mamaku. Mungkin… aku bisa mengajakmu makan malam bersama kami suatu hari nanti. Bagaimana?_

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, kembali lagi balasan Sting.

**From : Sting Euclife**

_Apa tidak merepotkan? Aku tidak keberatan. Suatu kehormatan bisa mencicipi masakan kalian berdua. _

_Ohya! Salam untuk ibumu, Lucy!_

Lucy tersenyum kecil. Dia melihat ke arah ibunya yang tengah mengaduk masakannya.

"Mama. Sting-kun memberi salam untuk mama."

"Aih! Terima kasih! Benar-benar calon menantu yang baik~"

"Mama!"

"Sekali-kali ajaklah Sting-kun untuk makan bersama kita!"

"Ba-baru saja aku menawarkannya besok,"

"Besok mama akan memasak makanan andalan mama untuk Sting-kun!"

"Eh? Besok?!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

"U-umm…. "

Lucy kembali melihat layar ponselnya, mengetikkan balasannya.

**From : Lucy Heartfilia**

_Ibuku berterima kasih atas salammu. Dan beliau memintamu untuk makan malam bersama kami besok. Apa kau bisa, Sting-kun? Beliau akan memasakankan masakan andalannya dan kamu tak akan menyesal!_

Lima belas detik kemudian…

**From : Sting Euclife**

_Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada ibumu! Tentu saja aku bisa! Aku akan sangat menantinya!_

_Aku pamit dulu, Lucy. Ada latihan basket. Kita lanjutkan lagi!_

Lucy merasa ingin melompat sekeras-kerasnya sampai bisa menembus awan. Sting akan makan malam bersama dia dan ibunya besok.

"Mama! Sting-kun bilang dia akan datang besok,"

"Bagus! Akan mama tunjukkan kebolehan memasak mama!"

**From : Lucy Heartfilia**

_Baiklah! Selamat berlatih! _

Lucy menutup ponselnya. Senyum bahagia terpoleh jelas di wajah cantiknya. Rasanya dia ingin segera memajukan waktu agar besok bisa segera datang.

"Ah! Ya ampun!"

"Ada apa, ma?"

"Jika Sting-kun datang besok, berarti mama harus membuatkan kue juga!"

Lucy _sweat dropped_ mendengarnya. Mamanya memang tidak akan setengah-setengah jika sudah mengundang orang datang makan malam. Terlebih orang itu adalah pacar putrinya…

"Tapi… bahan-bahannya sudah habis… besok mama ada acara… rencananya mama akan langsung memasak setelah acaranya selesai… jadi tidak ada waktu untuk berbelanja bahan… " Keluh ibunya.

"Aku bisa membelikannya hari ini ma!" Tanggap Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi… hari sudah malam Lucy! Bagaimana jika nanti ada kejadian tak terduga terjadi padamu?!"

"Aku akan mengeluarkan jurus spesial yang sudah mama ajarkan! Aku janji akan berhati-hati! Lagipula jika ada orang aneh yang mengikutiku, aku akan langsung telepon polisi!" Jelas Lucy.

Ibu Lucy terdiam. Memang benar bahwa jurus spesial yang di ajarkannya ke putrinya sangat _ampuh_ membuat orang jahat tepar.

"Baiklah… tapi kamu harus janji untuk pulang secepatnya, Lucy!"

"Ya ma! Aku berjanji!"

Ibu Lucy mematikan kompor. Dia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk menghadap Lucy.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan pulpen dan kertas, Lucy? Ah! Juga ambilkan _senjata rahasia _ibu!"

"Siap!" Lucy langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu tempat dia bisa mengambil _senjata rahasia _ibunya_._

Sekitar tiga menit lemudian Lucy tiba dengan tiga lembar kertas, pulpen dan _senjata rahasia _"Ini ma," Lucy menyerahkan semua barang yang di minta ibunya.

Dan rupanya… _senjata rahasia _yang di maksud ibunya adalah… _Pepper Spray_ ─semprotan lada.

"Ingat Lucy! Langsung semprotkan ke mata orang yang sudah mulai berbuat aneh kepadamu! Lalu larilah pulang ke rumah!" Jelas ibunya sambil menulis cepat daftar bahan yang perlu di beli Lucy,

"Aku mengerti ma!" Lucy menerima sejumlah uang, kertas daftar bahan kue dan tak lupa, _Pepper Spray._

"Nah! Hati-hatilah!" Ibu Lucy mengantarkan anaknya ke depan pintu.

"Tentu! Aku berangkat!"

Lucy menutup pagar rumahnya. Lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke toko yang menjual semua bahan-bahan.

'_Aku harap tokonya belum tutup! Biasanya mereka buka cukup lama… '_ Batin Lucy.

Lucy berjalan cepat karena jujur diriya setengah takut setengah risau akan keadaan malam hari. Walaupun dia sudah membawa _senjata rahasia._

Tapi… bagaimana yang akan di hadapinya itu hantu?!

Huwa Lucy! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!

Lucy merasa sedikit lega karena dia telah sampai di persimpangan menandakan toko itu sudah dekat.

Lucy langsung berlari karena ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Namun saat dia sudah sampai, nasib malang bagi gadis _blonde_ ini…

Toko itu sudah tutup.

'_Sial! Kenapa tokonya sudah tutup?! Di saat seperti ini! Toko lain cukup jauh dari sini!' _Umpat Lucy dalam hati.

Di saat tengah sibuk menggerutu, mata cokelat Lucy tak sengaja melihat ke arah kirinya. Sekitar empat toko dari toko yang –sialnya- tutup itu, ada sebuah toko yang masih buka, atau lebih tepat satu-satunya yang masih buka. Dan untungnya, toko itu menjual barang yang sama dengan toko yang tutup ini! Lampu yang amat terang di malam yang gelap ini menunjukkan toko itu buka.

'_Whuah! Syukurlah ada toko yang buka! Tapi… aku tidak ingat ada toko yang menjual bahan-bahan kue di dekat sini selain toko tutup ini. Juga rasanya tidak ada pembangunan untuk toko yang baru… ah! Sudahlah!_' Batin Lucy.

Lucy langsung melesat menuju toko itu. dia membuka pintu toko yang menyebabkan lonceng petanda ada tamu berbunyi.

"Selamat datang. Aih! Tamunya nona muda yang sangat cantik! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lucy bersemu merah mendapat pujian dari seorang nenek yang memakain apron kuning yang duduk di tempat kasir. Senyum nenek itu sangatlah ramah, membuat Lucy tidak bisa untuk tidak membalasnya.

"Terima kasih. Saya ingin membeli bahan-bahan kue… dan… " Lucy melihat ke arah kertas daftar bahan-bahan kue yang di buat ibunya. Melihat daftar yang cukup banyak dan juga ada beberapa barang yang Lucy sendiri tak tahu.

Seolah mengerti masalah Lucy, nenek itu tersenyum.

"Biar nenek bantu. Nona bisa serahkan kertas itu pada nenek," Ucap nenek ramah itu.

"Ah. Baiklah. maaf… " Gumam Lucy malu.

"Tak perlu malu, nona. Duduklah, nenek akan siapkan semuanya," Dengan kertas daftar bahan di tangannya, nenek baik itu memasuki ruangan yang di sembunyikan di balik pintu yang ada di belakang tempat nenek itu duduk, yang Lucy duga adalah gudang penyimpan.

Lucy duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan di depan kasir. Mata indahnya menelusuri toko misterius ini.

Toko kecil ini terlihat sangat rapi. Bahkan terlalu rapi karena kau tak akan menemukan setitik pun debu. Warna biru muda lembut membuat kesan nyaman baginya untuk memandangi toko ini. Tempat meletakkan barang juga tersusun sangat epik.

"Ada apa, nona? Ada yang nona inginkan?" Suara nenek itu memecah penulusurannya terhadap toko ini.

"Ah! Tidak nek! Hanya toko ini sangatlah rapi- ah! Tak usah repot-repot!" Ungkap Lucy jujur. Nenek itu datang dengan secangkir teh di tangannya.

"Nona adalah tamu nenek. Tak perlu malu-malu," Nenek itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

Lucy menganguk kecil. Dengan sopan Lucy menerima teh pemberian nenek itu, "Maafkan akan ketidaksopananku… tapi apa pintu di belakang nenek itu bukan gudang penyimpanan?" Karena bagi Lucy, mustahil ada orang dapat membuat teh di gudang penyimpanan.

"Nona benar. Ruangan itu adalah dapur. Gudang penyimpanan terletak di belakang toko," Jelas nenek itu sambil melangkah ke luar kasir ke arah tempat barang yang di jualnya berada. Nenek itu mulai berkeliling mengambil satu-satu barang yang menurut Lucy itulah yang dia butuhkan.

"Boleh nenek bertanya sesuatu, nona?" Tanya nenek itu terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sialakan, nek! Dan nenek bisa memanggilku Lucy,"

"Lucy? Nama yang indah!"

"Te-terima kasih… "

"Kenapa nak Lucy datang di waktu seperti ini? Bisa ada bahaya yang datang, bukan?"

"I-itu… " Nenek itu sangatlah benar. Dan rasanya tak masalah bagi Lucy untuk menceritakan kisah bagaimana dirinya bisa datang pada waktu yang err… kurang tepat…

Jadilah Lucy menceritakan semuanya, di mulai pernyataan cinta dari orang yang di sukainya hingga keinginan ibunya untuk membuat kue untuk… emmm, pacarnya.

"Wah! Pantas nenek merasa nak Lucy terlihat amat bahagia. Syukurlah kalau begitu,"

"Terima kasih, nek." Lucy masih menundukkan kepalanya karena malu setelah menceritakan kisahnya.

Tanpa Lucy ketahui, nenek itu telah berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan tengah menatapnya dalam. Kemudian muncul senyum lembut di wajah ramahnya.

"Ne, Lucy… " Panggil nenek itu.

"Ya nek…?"

"Apa kamu sudah memiliki bayangan untuk masa depanmu?"

Lucy sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Kaget karena bukanlah pertanyaan yang dia perkirakan, namun bukanlah kategori pertanyaan aneh.

"Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi _novelist_. Lalu … aku ingin menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang baik. Laku-laki yang… errr, tampan, memiliki kepribadian yang menarik, senang berolahraga, memiliki perkerjaan yang baik dan yang terpenting, mencintaiku dan anak-anakku, perhatian kepada keluarga dan kepala keluarga yang baik," Jelas Lucy.

Senyum lembut nenek itu semakin melembut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lucy.

"Begitukah? Cita-cita yang menakjubkan dan ciri-ciri suami yang hebat," Puji nenek itu.

Lucy tersenyum senang mendapati pendapatnya di hargai.

"Kamu tahu Lucy… agar mendapat masa depan yang baik, maka kamu haruslah menjadi anak yang baik, laki-laki yang baik akan mendapatkan perempuan yang baik," Nasehat nenek itu.

Lucy menganguk mantap, "Terima kasih nek! Aku akan selalu mengingatnya!"

"Dan juga, satu hal lagi… " Nenek itu lalu membuka laci di meja kasirnya. Membuat Lucy penasaran.

"Terimalah ini… " Nenek itu menyerahkannya sesuatu.

Sebuah cokelat yang berukuran sedang. Cukup untuk di makan beberapa gigitan. Di bungkus dengan kantung dari plastik berwarna biru muda. Cokelat yang berbentuk hati dengan tulisan…

"_Future Chocolate…?" _Gumam Lucy membaca tulisan yang di lukis di cokelat yang menarik mata itu.

"Hanya namanya saja. Di namai 'Future Chocolate' karena rasanya di katakan orang adalah cokelat yang datang dari masa depan karena rasanya yang sangat enak," Jelas nenek itu.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa nenek memberikannya padaku?"

"Karena Lucy adalah anak yang baik, juga sebagai penyemangat untukmu mencapai cita-cita hebatmu itu," Nenek itu kembali tersneyum.

"Ahya! Satu lagi!" Nenek itu kembali membuka laci yang sama dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan _hard cover_. Yang panjangnya sekitar tiga puluh senti meter. Berwarna biru muda yang lembut yang judulnya juga sama, 'Future Chocolate'.

"Buku dongeng yang sangat nenek sukai. Karena Lucy ingin menajadi _novelist,_ buku ini mungkin bisa menjadi inspirasi bagimu,"

"Tapi… apa benar nenek tak keberatan memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Untuk anak sebaik dan secantikmu, nenek tak keberatan,"

"Terima kasih nek!" Lucy menerima hadiah dari nenek itu. Jujur mendapat cokelat yang tak pernah dia dengar dan rasakan membuatnya sangat senang.

"Sama-sama. Ini barangmu, Lucy," Nenek itu memberikannya kanung besar berisi barang pesanan ibunya.

"Terima kasih nek! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Lucy segera membayarkannya dan untunglah uangnya pas. Dengan senang hati Lucy menerima kantung itu. Nenek baik hati itu ikut mengantarkannya ke pintu toko.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Lucy. Mampirlah kapan-kapan, hati-hati di jalan." Ujar nenek itu melambaikan tangan.

"Sama-sama, nek! Aku permisi," Lucy meninggalkan toko itu dan berlari cepat.

Lucy memperlambat larinya, karena rasa lapar yang mulai menggerogotinya.

Ahya! Makan saja cokelat dari nenek itu!

Lucy segera membuka bungkusannya dan menggigit cokelat cantiknya. Mata terbelalak.

Cokelat ini… adalah cokelat terenak sepanjang masa… bahkan cokelat luar negeri yang pernah dia coba tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa luar biasa dari cokelat ini.

Lucy tersenyum dan terus menghabiskan cokelat yang menurutnya di bawa dari surga ini.

-000XXX000-

"Huaahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga Prku!" Sorak Lucy sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, merilekskan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Lucy menoleh ke jam dinding di kamarnya, jam 9.10, berarti sudah waktunya dia untuk berangkat ke kasurnya yang empuk.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk Ma," Ucap ibu Lucy yang sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya.

"Lucy, Kamu sudah menyelesaikan tugas sekolahmu?" Tanya ibu Lucy.

"Sudah ma. Aku akan segera tidur," JAwab Lucy.

"Tidurlah. Besok kamu harus ke sekolah. Selamat tidur, sayang,"

"Selamat tidur juga ma,"

Klek! Pintu kamar tidur Lucy kembali di tutup oleh ibunya. Terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamar Lucy.

Lucy segera merapikan semua buku yang ada di meja belajarnya. Lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas sekolahnya yang sudah di siapkannya. Lucy berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Lucy keluar dengan piyama tidur berwarna _pink_ muda. Lucy langsung memanjat kasur empuknya.

Rrrr…. Rrrr….

Lucy yang hendak bersiap untuk memposisikan tubuhnya terlentang, kembali bangun meraih ponsel yang di taruhnya di atas kepala tempat tidurnya.

**From : Sting Euclife**

_Besok hari senin, jangan tidur larut. Kerjakan tugasmu. Aku akan menjemputmu besok._

_Have a nice dream, beautiful._

Lucy –untuk yang kesekian kalinya- memerah membaca pesan dari... Yah… kau sudah tahu dari siapa.

**From : Lucy Heartfilia**

_Kamu juga Sting-kun! Selamat tidur._

Lucy kembali meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula. Kembali memposisikan tubuhnya, menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Mata cokelatnya tertutup perlahan. Semua beban pikiran seolah lenyap.

"_Oyasumi nasai…_ "

-000XXX000-

SInar matahari yang hangat datang menembus kaca besar yang di pasang di sebuah kamar besar yang di dalamnya, lebih tepatnya di atas sebuah ranjang, tidur seseorang yang masih berada di alam mimpi.

Sinar matahari yang menembus kaca kamar itu tepat menyinari wajah orang itu. Mata orang yang masih tertidur itu menegang sesaat sebelum mulai bergerak terbuka.

Mata yang rupanya berwarna cokelat indah itu kini terbuka, namun belum membuat pemiliknya si gadis bahagia berambut _blonde_ bernama Lucy Heartfilia ini sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Hmm… kasurku empuk sekali… " Gumamnya. Dia mulai bergerak meliuk-liuk menikmati empuknya kasur kamarnya yang anehnya, terasa lebih _lebar_ dari yang biasa.

Tiba-tiba mata Lucy terbuka sepenuhnya.

Ada hal janggal yang baru di sadarinya!

Pertama, kenapa jam weker yang biasa ada di atas kepala tempat tidurnya tidak berbunyi?

Kedua, kenapa ibunya tidak datang untuk membangunkannya? Biasanya jika jam weker tidak berhasil membangunkannya, maka ibunya yang akan maju!

Ketiga, kenapa tempat tidurnya terasa dua kali lebih empuk dari sebelumnya?!

Dan yang terakhir, yang paling aneh, kenapa bagian perutnya terasa lebih… _besar_….?!

"Huwa! Aku akan terlambat ke sekolah!" Ujar Lucy yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dan… lagi-lagi Lucy menyadari sesuatu yang aneh…

Kamarnya… sangat berbeda jauh dengan kamarnya yang dia gunakan kemarin malam!

Kamar ini jauh lebih luas. Tempat tidur besar yang berada di bagian tengah. Kamar ini bercat putih, sedangkan kamarnya bercat _pink_. Meja belajarnya lenyap, lemari pakaiannya juga berbeda. Semuanya berbeda! Hingga lantai kamar pun berbeda!

"Kyahahaha!"

Lucy tersentak kaget mendengar tawa ceria yang menurutnya di miliki oleh…

Anak kecil?!

Lucy segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berniat berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tak sengaja matanya melihat ke cermin yang kebetulan ada tak jauh dari kamar mandi.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Lucy menjerit histeris melihat pantulan dirinya.

Bentuk tubuhnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Rambut pirang yang lebih panjang, tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan perubahan yang paling menonjol…

Perutnya yang membuncit.

Mata Lucy membesar. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya.

Dia… dalam keadan hamil…

Tapi sangat tak masuk akal! Kemarin malam dia ingat jelas dia dalam keadaan baik! Kenapa sekarang perutnya sudah membuncit seperti ini!

Dan lagi… piyama _pink_ muda yang di pakainya kini berganti dengan gaun malam berwarna merah yang… cukup terbuka sampai Lucy sendiri merasa malu melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Mama! Kenapa mama berteriak?"

Lucy yang masih syok berat langsung menoleh ke arah belakangnya, tepat di mana datangnya sumber suara.

Di belakangnya, seorang anak perempuan manis berambut _pink_ dengan mata cokelat besar yang sangat persis dengan di milikinya.

Dan anak manis ini memanggilnya Mama!

"A…. a…. aku… " Lucy tak sanggup berkata-kata. Kepalanya sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih dengan kejadian yang sangat... tidak di inginkannya.

"Luce! Nashi! Ada apa?!" Kini suara seorang pria yang asing di telinga Lucy mendatangi kamar itu.

"Ah! Papa! Nashi juga tidak tahu! Mama hari ini terlihat aneh!" Anak perempuan itu langsung berlari kecil memeluk pria itu.

Lucy kembali membelalakkan matanya.

Anak tadi memanggilnya mama….

Berarti anak perempuan ini… putrinya?!

Dan anak tadi memanggil pria itu papa…

Berarti…. Pria asing itu… adalah….

Suaminya?!

Mata Lucy semakin membesar menemukan fakta itu.

Pasalnya, dia bersumpah tidak pernah mendengar suara pria itu, bahkan bertemu dengan pria asing yang kini… adalah suaminya?!

Lucy semakin panik. Dia berjalan mundur hingga menabrak cermin di belakangnya.

"Luce? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu ketakutan sekali?"

Siapa yang tidak akan ketakutan jika mendapati dirinya tengah hamil, memiliki putri dan menikah dengan orang asing?!

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

Huaaaaaa! GOMENASAI! #nangis mewek guling" di lantai

Kenapa?! KENAPA NANA BIKIN LUCY PACARAN SAMA STINKY!

Huaaaa! Tapi gimana lagi, demi jalan cerita... TT0TT

Huaaaaaaa! Silakan hukum Nana! #membungkuk dalam"

Hiks... Hiks... Tapi... minna sudah bisa menebak siapa suami Lucy, kan? #senyum" sendiri

Jadi... burukkah? Menyedihkankah? Mengerikankah?

Silakan beri kesan-kesan minna sekalian. :)

Sangat burukkah sampai Nana perlu untuk menghapusnya?

Tolong minna memberikan reviewnya! ^^

Nana janji Nana akan konsen ke fic Nana yang sebelumnya!

Matta nee! :)


End file.
